shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Friend in Need. The Devil Spawn Pirates Together Again
Shipbrook Island A group of ships carpenters are gathered around a newspaper. They read the headline then one of the carpenters runs to a private ship's yard. Carpenter: Boss. I've got news. A Man with a red bandana takes the newspaper and reads it. Then he stands up and climbs abord a green ship. ????: 'Finally. Some action. A Small Island in the New World ''A girl sits on the edge of a cliff, strumming on a guitar. She is surrounded by different animals who are mesmerized by the tune. A news coo drops a newpaper by her. It roles open, revealing the front page. The girl looks over and immediantly stops playing. She puts the guitar into its' case and walks towards the docks. Drum Kingdom A young woman stands in a large castle at the top of Drum Kingdom's famous mountains. She clutches her red hoodie closer as she watches the snow fall outside. Doctor Kureha walks in holding a newspaper. '''Doctor Kureha: Hey. You wanted information on your friends? Well I've got a doozie of a newsflash. The girl turns and takes the paper. She then sets the paper down and walks over to the Den Den Mushi. Baltigo A girl with snow white hair is sparring in the training grounds of the Revolutionary Headquarters. One of the other revolutionaries walks in with a Newspaper. Revolutionary: Guys. Check this out. Everyone crowds around the newspaper, including the girl. After reading it, she leaps up and runs out the door, headed straight for the docks. A Small Island on the edge of the Red line, New World A girl in gothic clothing stands over a large stewpot, doling it out to the people of the island. There had been a large catastrophe and the people were without food. This girl was more then happy to provide for them. As payment, one of them handed her a Newspaper. She skimmed the first page, then stopped. The people recognized that face. Woman: Go. The gothic girl was suddenly gone. A Marine Weather Base Three marines are talking over the water cooler. Marine 1: '''Did you hear what happened? '''Marine 2: That thing that was in the paper? Marine 1: Yeah.' '''Who knew that guy would ever surrender. '''Marine 2: '''Tch yeah! Well he must have realised how powerful the Government really is! ''The two marines look over to see a discarded water cup on the ground, along with a Marine Cap. A Ship in the New World Bounty Hunter: Captain!! A man in army camos turns to the bounty Hunter. ????: '''What is it? '''Hunter: News from the Marines. The captain takes a newspaper and reads it. ????: 'Congradulations. You're now the new captain of this ship. Enjoy. ''With that, the captain leaped into a dingy and sailed off. An Island in the New World A man with large Silver wings is resting high in a tree. Suddenly, there is the sound of a Den den Mushi ringing ''Baloop Baloop Baloop Baloop'' He slides out of the tree. '????: '''Hello. ''The girl from Drum Kingdom answers. 'Girl: '''It's time. ''the guy hands up and spreads his wings. '''????'s thoughts: About time. I was getting bored. Wilderness Island, New World Silver pulled his small boat onto the sandy beach of Wilderness Island. He sensed around as the trees were tall and blocked the sunlight. It made no difference to him, he began his trek into the forest. 'Silver's thoughts: '''Someone strong is here. They could prove extremely helpful in saving Nova. ''He could sense someone familiar, he felt a warmth within him, something made him feel fuzzy. As he trekked deeper into the forest, he sensed many large animals watching him, yet none attacked. He also sensed a small home on top of the largest mountain. With every step he took, the animals followed. He started climbing the mountain using his senses to help him decide where to climb up for the safest route. Until he reached the top, a small hut lay rest at the edge of the mountain and beside it, a rather large and deep and clear pond. Suddenly, he felt a small knife in the small of his back. A familiar voice spoke, softly and seriously. '????: '''No sudden moves. Walk slowly inside and don't make a sound. ''Silver was surprised. he hadn't even sensed that there was anyone around.